Amakawa Haruto
Summary Born and raised in a certain Japanese metropolitan city, as the first of two children, he had little sister three years younger than him, because his parents' job schedule overlapped each other, he was left in the care of the family that lived next door a lot of times, then he and Miharu, that family's daughter that was born a little after him soon became childhood friends, they called each other as Haru-kun and Mii-chan and with the time they began to love each other. When Haruto was 7 his father discovered that his mother cheated on him and that Aki wasn't really his daughter, then his parents got divorced, Haruto and his father moved with Haruto's grandfather to some rural area of Japan, before leaving his natal city Haruto promised to a crying Miharu that was clinging to him while asking to not leave her that when he grows up he will come and get married with her, that he will protect her even after death. Once in his grandfather's house he begins to do anything he can possibly think of for the sake of being allowed to go back to his natal city, he learnt from his grandfather an ancient martial arts style that was 70% chinese kenpo and 30% a mixture of jujitsu and another techniques taken from another styles and martial arts, how to use a katana and about agriculture by helping him to tend to the family fields, he learnt by himself how to cook in preparation for living on his own when he goes back to his natal city. At his last year in the middle school, when he was 15 he met with a 13 years old Minamoto Rikka, but the details of this encounter are still unknown, this year he was finally able of convincing his father for allowing him to go to a high school near his former house and finally was told the reason of his parents divorce and that it was because of tha that until now he hadn't given him any information about his mother's and sister's whereabouts. The next spring Haruto entered the same high school as Miharu, Satsuki and Takahisa, and when going back home, Haruto saw Miharu talking with Takahisa in the distance, misunderstanding what kind of relationship they had because they looked close he didn't dare to talk to Miharu at that moment, later that day the hero summoning occured and Miharu disappeared because of that. The next day Haruto finally gathered his courage and tried to look for Miharu and to speak to her, but the days passed and Miharu didn't come again to school , when Miharu's disappearance was made official Haruto began to regret to not talk to her the day of the entrance ceremony. Time passed and not knowing anything about Miharu made Haruto's regret bigger and bigger and at the same time he began to smile less and less, he received confessions from a lot of girls on his three years at high school but he always rejected them because of his feelings for Miharu. After his graduation from high school, Haruto's sadness and regret made him lose his goal in life and since then he was completely trapped in a pattern of getting up, assisting to his lessons, going to his part time job as waiter and sleeping, a year before his death he helped the lost Suzune to find her way home, some days after his twentieth birthday he visited his mother Yuki for the first time since the divorce and learnt from her that Miharu was still missing, when he asked her how Aki was doing she answered that fine and because of that he never knew that Aki was missing too, he wasn't told anything either about Takahisa or Masato, two or three months later he died on a traffic accident at the same time that Rikka and Suzune, full of regret and thinking about Miharu until his end, at the moment of his death a great magic circle would appear under his corpse and then he would reincarnate as Rio. Appearance The book described him as young man with a good and big built due to practicing martial arts, with a handsome face but with a hard to approach atmosphere. Personality loyal Story WN Route LN Route Relationships ;Ayase Miharu : his childhood friend and first and only love. ;Sendou Aki : his little sister. ;Sumeragi Satsuki : his senpai at high school. Abilities * Ancient martial arts. * Swordcraft. * Polecraf. * Agriculture. * Good at cooking and domestic chores in general. References Trivia Rio-Haruto Amakawa (2).jpg Haruto.jpg V00103.png V0802.jpg V00105.png V0204.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese